The invention concerns a joining element for joining two components
It is frequently desired to uncouple two components in as much as possible in swinging fashion, so that impacts or shocks acting on one component are not, or only in as small a portion as possible, transferred to the second component. Known in particular are applications where a certain amount of mobility is desired, e.g. a tilting (rocking) movement of one component relative to the other.
By use of very soft, cushion-like elements it is actually possible to achieve a desired damping, however, in doing this, the precision of position with which the components are aligned to each other is impaired. In particular, undesired parallel displacements of the two components relative to each other frequently can not be excluded.
The object of the invention is to obtain a joining element for joining two components, which enables good impact damping, permits a tilting movement of both components and that simultaneously reliably guides both components, so that parallel displacements of the two components relative to one another are reduced or impossible.